


A Day at the Fair

by Vexed_Wench



Series: fffc_fandom_battle | Team Time [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Day Off, Domestic Fluff, Gen, POV Aaron Hotchner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Arron spends the afternoon at the fair with Spencer and Jack.
Series: fffc_fandom_battle | Team Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185383
Kudos: 6
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	A Day at the Fair

Aaron watched as Jack pulled Reid from one thing to the next that caught his eye. Reid had declared Jack to be the leader of the afternoon's expedition and Jack was taking full advantage of it. He had insisted they started the night with rainbow cotton candy. Thankfully Reid convinced him they could all share one bag. He didn't want to think about what it would be like keeping with both of them while they were zooming around the fairgrounds on a sugar high.

Jack made sure they skipped most of the games. The only prizes he'd been eyeing were the goldfish and Aaron had made it clear it wasn't fair to the fish or Jessica for them to win one. He was grateful for all of Jessica's help and didn't want to take advantage of her. There would be no pets for a while.

Aaron pretended not to notice as Reid filled out a ticket to guess the number of jelly beans in the giant jar. He also had no doubt the giant pink stuffed fish would be coming home with them. If it kept Jack's spirits up he would learn to live with it. 

He was glad Reid had stopped by and wondered if he would be willing to go on more outings with them. He would have to find a few things that would interest both Reid and Jack. He was sure there had to be something. If he came up blank he would make a list of every carnival and fair in a four-hour drive. To see Jack happy again he would drive to the end of Earth but he thought that might be asking a bit much of Reid.

For the first time in a while, he was beginning to feel hopeful about the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fandom Battle at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc** on Dw.


End file.
